Pure Soul, True Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Thor and Jane decide they are too different for each other but when meets Bella Swan in Seattle after she had been chased out of town because a lot of people died and everyone thought it was her fault. Thor sees her and falls in love it is true love in seconds. He could tell she was a pure soul. He takes her to Asgard. After she was attacked…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life**

* * *

**Introduction**

Thor and Jane decide they are too different for each other but when meets Bella Swan in Seattle after she had been chased out of town because a lot of people died and everyone thought it was her fault. Thor sees her and falls in love it is true love in seconds. He could tell she was a pure soul. He takes her to Asgard. After she was attacked…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Bella was working full time at a restaurant to pay the bills after being kicked out of Forks. She had to work hard because she needed to pay rent, utilities and a whole lot of other things. She had just begun her shift and walked over to the table were a muscle man with dirty blonde hair and piecing blue eyes with a hint of gold in them was looking at her with so much emotion. Making Bella blush. He was very handsome. She was thunder stuck by him and she didn't know why. She hadn't felt this way since Edward. Actually it had never been that strong.

"Can I get you anything?" Bella asks him

"Just a glass of water I am waiting for someone to knock off work", he says smiling like her voice was music to his ears

Bella quickly goes back and gets him the glass some part inside her was crushed he already had someone. She hadn't known that pain she the Cullen's left a year ago or the fact she was run out of Forks 6 months ago. She gives him the glass of water and turns away.

After her shift she was walking back to her apartment when she was slammed into and being choked. Black dreads and red eyes

"I am going to kill you know. There is no one to protect you. You have nowhere to run", Laurent says snapping Bella's leg making her scream in pain and Laurent tortures her, "I am going to drink your delicious blood. I know Victoria won't be happy with me but I just can't resist"

"Let go off her", a voice says

Bella was barely aware of what was going on but she did recognised that voice it was the man's from the restaurant. She wanted to tell him to run but her voice box was crushed by Laurent to keep her silent.

"What your just human", Laurent laughs evilly

"No. I am Thor the Thunder God", the man says as thunder clashes down and armour appears on the man.

He now had a hammer in his hand. Laurent lets Bella go and starts backing up. Scared to death.

"You will pay for hunting her she is a pure soul. I can tell. You will die this day but I will not kill you tell your boss that she is under my protection. Leave before I change my mind", Thor says setting a bolt pf lightning at Laurent just missing him as he runs away

Bella was confused who just saved her?

"Can you hear me?" the man asks

Bella nods painfully

"I am Thor Crown Prince of Asgard. I am going to take you there now. Hopefully we will be able to heal you fully. So please stay with me", Thor says gently picking her up he could feel how hurt she was she had closed her eyes in pain.

"Stay with me. I am calling the Heimdall to open the Bifrost you will be at Asgard soon", Thor says kissing her temple and wrapping his cape around her to keep her warm

He didn't even know her name but he loved her already she was differently a pure soul an innocent soul. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain out of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Thor commands looking at the sky and holding Bella as tightly as he could without hurting her

A light surrounds them and they are flying through the air. He lands in the transport room.

"I sent a message to the palace they are expecting her", Heimdall says looking at the badly injured woman in the Crown Prince's arms

Thor gently jogs them to the palace. And quickly take her to the healing room.

"Leave us. We will try to heal her Your Highness", the healer says

"Thank you. I must talk to the king", Thor says gently lying her on the table, "I WILL be back. I promise. You will NOT die this day"

Bella manages a nod and Thor kisses her forehead and leaves to the throne room. The guards quickly open the doors for him.

"Thor my heir I have heard. What possessed you to bring a mortal here?" Odin asks

"I know I just meet her and don't know her name. But we I touch her I feel like I am whole. The hole in my heart disappears just looking into her eyes", Thor replies

"Dear he has found his soul mate. It is like us. He is feeling what we are feeling", Thor's mother Frigga says

Odin takes a minute to look at his son. He was describing a soul bond.

"I will meet her. I will judge if she should be here", Odin decides

"She is in the healing room father", Thor says following his father and mother to the healing room

"King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Thor. The mortal has been greatly wounded. Her voice box is destroyed. She won't be able to speak again. But we have healed her as much as we can. She will have a limp from now on too. She is very weak", the healer says

Thor holds Bella's hand as she sleeps and Odin and Frigga could see the love in his eyes. Frigga runs a hand over her body.

"She is a pure soul. An innocent soul. She has no dark in her", Frigga says to her husband

"Thor will you take this woman under your wing?" Odin asks

"Yes. I need her with me. I feel I can't be apart from her", Thor says

Bella turns her head and opens her eyes and Odin could see the innocence and pain. She had her heart broken before he could tell. But he could also tell she trusted his son. She had moved a little closer to him even if she was still injured.

"I am King Odin of Asgard and this is my wife Queen Frigga of Asgard. You are here because you are the soul mate of Thor. I am willing to grant you immorality like all people of Asgard. You are the first with a pure, innocent soul that will be immoral with us. Are you willing to give your life up on earth. I will grant you time to visit but otherwise this will be your home", Odin says

Bella couldn't believe it she knew this wasn't a dream she had not to be in pain if it was a dream. She looks into Thor's eyes and see safety, comfort and love. To tell the truth she loved him from the moment she saw him. She makes a gesture to write something.

"Fetch her some paper and a pen", Thor commands recognising the gesture

A servant hurries off and is back in a minute with a piece of paper and a gold pen.

_Is this real? _She writes

"It is. How old are you?" Thor asks

_21_ Bella writes

"What is your name?" Thor asks

_Isabella_ she replies

"That is a beautiful name", Thor says

"Fit for a Queen and Princess of Asgard", Odin says, "What do you say to my offer?"

Bella knew what she wanted this place felt like home she felt safe here. She knew she had to be polite to royalty. Or anyone that's want her father taught her before he died.

_What about my voice? I cannot speak", _Bella writes

"Some immortals have powers. I have a feeling yours will be special because you're an innocent soul. Trust me I am never wrong", Frigga says to comfort the woman, "Anyway soul mates can hear each others thoughts when they are immortal like us. I am certain you will be able to hear my sons thoughts"

_I accept your offer my King. I will stay as long as you will have me. _Bella writes

"So it will be", Odin booms hitting his sceptre on the floor.

Gold covers Bella's body making it immortal with a beating heart not like vampires. Bella closes her eyes as her body changes.

"_I hope she is ok"_, a voice says in her head

"_Thor?" _Bella asks mentally

"_You can hear me?" _ Thor thinks

Bella nods

"Open your eyes", Thor says

Bella opens her eyes her body had a little golden glow to it.

"Your eyes have white and gold in them too. Telling us you are indeed a pure soul", Thor says

"Can you hear her thoughts?" Frigga asks

"Yes. We can", Thor replies smiling

Bella could tell it wasn't a lie.

"_I can tell it wasn't a lie is that normal?" _Bella thinks

"I heard that", Frigga says

"I did too. You are special Isabella you can tell truth from a lie, reality from deception, truth from illusions and can project your thoughts. You have a sixth sense and could see people's true soul, true self. Innocent and pure souls get powers to protect them", Odin says impressed by his sons soul mate not many mortals where innocent and pure

"_I am tired", _Bella projects

"I will take you to my room for privacy. No one will bother us there expect my friends. You need to help and get better", Thor says gently picking her up again

"When she is better we will have a ceremony for her as your wife and Princess of Asgard", Odin says

"It will be as you wish father. Now if you excuse us", Thor says looking at the sleeping angel in his arms

"Take care of her. I will really like to get to know my new daughter", Frigga says

"I will Mother she is my life now with Asgard too", Thor says leaving the room

"You did the right thing. They are soul mates. She is better than that scientist", Frigga says, "She seems to embrace this life. She brings out a gently side I haven't seen in Thor for a long time"

"You're right. She is good for him. I hope I made the right choose and don't have to strip her of her immortality", Odin says

"She is a pure soul remember. She can't do anything wrong", Frigga says

"You are always right. Let's get back to our duties", Odin says lending his arm to his Wife and Queen

They leave together to the throne room. There will be a lot of explanations as to why a mortal was given immortality and is now Asgardian. The first mortal to become one…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend Chris. Who makes me so happy:) **

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

Bella woke up in Thor's arms. She remembers the events of the past 18 hours. She was in Asgard. Thor was her soul mate.

"Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?" Thor asks her helping her sit up with her leaning on his chest

"_I do. I feel a bit strange", _Bella thinks

"That is probably normal. Are you sore?" Thor asks with concern

"_A little bit but I am better with you here", _Bella thinks to him

"Would you like some fruits to eat?" Thor asks

"_Yes please", _Bella replies

Thor gently puts her down on the bed and propped up with pillows.

"I will be right back. Do you want to meet my friends? I am sure they want to meet you. They have probably heard by now", Thor asks

"_I will meet them. I trust you"_, Bella thinks

"I know it's early but I love you", Thor says gently kissing her forehead

"_I can say it. Because I trust you. I love you too", _Bella thinks

"I'll be right back with your breakfast and my friends. Rest while I am gone", Thor says, "Two guards are at the door to protect you. Call for me if something happens"

Bella nods and relaxes as Thor leaves the room. After everything she should not be told she had a pure soul. But they did that didn't make sense for her. She saw people die and didn't stop it. Now she was in Asgard with Thor the God of Thunder. She had to admit she finally felt safe. 3 years she hadn't felt safe now she did. It felt nice. She sensed Thor coming back with 4 others. She was a little nervous about meeting other people. But she knew that would happen now she was with Prince Thor.

"I bring food and company. They wanted to meet you", Thor says coming in with a silver tray full of different types of fruits

"_Thank you. Who are they?" _Bella thinks

"Will you all introduce yourselves?" Thor asks sitting next to Bella on the bed

"I am Volstagg", one says bowing

"I am Fandral", other says bowing

"I am Hogun", the last man says bowing

"I am Sif. What is your name?" Sif asks

"She can't speak. A creature of the night smashed her voice box. But she can think to everyone", Thor explains

"_I am Isabella", _Bella thinks to all of them

"Isabella is a beautiful name", Volstagg says

"Fit for a beautiful woman", Fandral adds

Bella blushes a bit.

"She is Pure and Innocent", Thor says

"How can you be sure?" Sif asks

"Look at her eyes", Thor says

They look at her eyes seeing the gold and white swirls in them.

"You have found yourself a pure woman", Hogun states

"Yes. She is my soul mate. Mother confirmed it. She is also now part of Asgard. Father made her one of us", Thor explains to his friends as Bella eats a little then stops

"Shouldn't you be eating more than that?" Sif questions, "Or is it a mortal thing"

Bella blushes again.

"Sif you don't ask questions yet. Isabella you don't have to answer", Thor says to her

"_I will. Would you all like to hear my story?" _Bella asks being brave like she used to be

"Only if you want to tell us. To make it easier we could ask you questions and you answer them. That's if you would like? You can ask questions too", Thor says

"_Ok. What do you want to know?" _Bella asks them

"What is your whole name? We know earths people have long names", Volstagg asks

"_Isabella Marie Swan used to be my full name. I am not worthy to hold it though"_, Bella replies

Thor didn't ask he was sure they would get to that. Why she thought she was not worthy of her name.

"Who are your parents?" Thor asks changing subject

"_They were Charlie David Swan and Renee Melissa Higginbotham Dwyer. They divorced when I was a baby and Renee married Phil Dwyer when I was 16", _Bella replies

"Tell us about them", Hogun says

"_Charlie was Chief of police in a little town called Forks and Renee was an elementary school teacher. But my Mum was like a child. I was the one making sure there was food in the cupboard that the bills where paid. I only saw my Dad during the Summer and that's when I meet my ex-best friend Jacob Black. He is two years younger than me", _Bella says, _"How do you know about earth people. Have you been there before other than yesterday?"_

Thor tells her his story quickly getting it over with.

"_Did you love her?" _Bella asks

"Not as much as I love you. You are my goddess. And I will tell you that every day forever", Thor says kissing her lips gently

"I will protect you. I will give you my word as a warrior of Asgard", Fandral says

"I will also protect you. I will give you my word as a warrior of Asgard", Hogun says

"I will also protect you. I will give you my word as a warrior of Asgard", Volstagg says

"I will protect my best friends soul mate. You have my word as a warrior of Asgard", Sif says

"I will protect you my goddess forever. Nothing will harm you as I live and breathe. Not with swords, fists, kicks or even words. NOTHING will harm you. I give you my word as a Crown Prince of Asgard, as a warrior and as your soul mate. I will give you no reason to doubt me", Thor says passionately looking straight into her eyes

Bella could see the truth in all their eyes. They would protect her till their last breath.

"_I believe you all. But know my trust is hard to get out", _Bella says

"Why's that Isabella?" Volstagg asks

"_When I was 17 I went to live with my father. I found a coven of vampires there or creatures of the night as you call them and the cold ones as the Quileute call them", _Bella starts

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Sif asks

"They do drink human blood", Volstagg says

"_These vampires didn't they drunk the blood of animals. Saying it was vegetarian. Once saved my life a couple of times", _Bella replies

"How many where there?" Thor asks

"_7. Carlisle Cullen the leader, Esme Cullen his mate, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett's mate, my ex-best friend Alice Cullen and her mate Jasper Hale and my ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen", _Bella says, "_They all have gold eyes that's how you know they are vegetarian. The others have deep red. Bright red if they are new to that life"_

"What did they save you from?" Thor asks

"_I was nearly crushed by a van. Edward stopped that with his hand. I had ran into a gang of rapists and Edward saved me again. Then Edward took me too an earth sport that vampires play called baseball. Alice got a vision of three vampires crossing our path it was too late for me to get out of there. So they hid me behind them hoping them wouldn't catch my scent. But the leader did. He made it a game to get me. Alice and Jasper took me too my mother's old house in order to escape him. He tricked me into thinking he had my mother so I met him. He injured me he was about to kill me when they arrived. Alice, Jasper and Emmett killed him while Carlisle and Edward helped me", _Bella says

"You mentioned visions do the night creatures have powers?" Hogun asks

"_Yes they do. Alice could see the future, Jasper could feel and control emotions and Edward could read mines but not mine for some reason", _Bella replies

"What were your injuries?" Thor asks

"_Bad. I don't remember what they were. But the leader did get a bite in. But Edward sucked out the venom. That's why I am not a night creature", _Bella says showing them her scar

"What are their names?" Thor asks

"_James was the leader and he is dead. Then is mate Victoria who is crazy. Then Laurent the one you scared away from me yesterday", _Bella replies

"I will kill them all when next we met", Thor says

Bella places an arm on him sensing his rage. Thor calms down quickly at her touch his friends where amazed.

"What happened after that?" Sif asks

"_I healed soon it was my birthday which is September 13__th__. I didn't want an 18__th__ birthday party but they did hold one anyway for me. I got a paper cut and Jasper went at me. Edward flung me back into the glass plates cutting open my arm. Only Carlisle remained calm and got everyone out. He stitched me up and drove me home", _Bella replies

"Those Dark creatures are no good no matter what their diet", Thor says darkly

"_I agree. Next three days Edward avoided me. Till he broke up with me in the middle of the forest. Saying I was not good enough for him. I was just a play thing, a toy. That he never really loved me. He left me there in the cold forest", _Bella says a tear escaping

Thor wipes it away.

"I swear if I see him or that coven again they will pay for their sins. We will see if Creatures of the Night have souls", Thor says to her

"What happened after that?" Sif asks

"_I was not really there for a few months. When my dad threatened to send me to my mother I half way snapped out of it. When I saw Jacob again he helped me. He began to pick the pieces of the hole back up. That's when hikers began disappearing in the woods. Suddenly Jacob wasn't around anymore. Soon I figured out why. He was a wolf shape-shifter", _Bella reveals

"How many mythical creatures are in this Forks place?" Volstagg jokes

"_Just those. I told them what I knew. It was Victoria who was hunting me. My mother, Phil and Charlie where at my old house alone and they were slaughtered by Victoria and Laurent. There was so much blood when I walked in. It turns out my mum was there to surprise me with the news I was going to be a big sister", _Bella says a tear escaping again

Thor gently pulls her to him.

"That's it we torture them before we kill them", Fandral declares

"I agree", Thor says

"Where did you go after that?" Sif asks

"_I stayed with Jacob and his father Billy. Even if Bill didn't want me. Charlie was his best friend and he said because of me he was dead. It hurt because he was like an Uncle to me. Anyway the pack watched me 24/7. Jacob and I started dating even if my heart was not fully in it, it hurt when Jacob imprinted that means he found his soul mate on a girl from my high school class Jessica Stanley who was always nasty to me she came with her best nasty friend Lauren Mallory who another member imprinted on. Jacob became mean towards me and believed her lies. Jessica and Lauren spread a rumour around school that I was a slut, that I was drug addict. The school expelled me without any proof 2 weeks before my graduation so I never got my high school 's when Jessica had a party at her house to cover for her sneaking out with Jacob. Everyone in the house was killed by Victoria and Laurent. My only two remaining human friends Angela and Ben died that day. Jessica and Lauren of course blamed me for losing their friends. Forgetting them where my friends too. Jacob didn't talk to me after that and when a pack imprint's daughter was killed when I was watching her. I was being restrained and I couldn't help her I begged Victoria and the vampire holding me Riley to let me go take me instead but they wanted me to suffer. When they found me with the dead girl in my arms crying they ran me out of town. Told me if I ever came back they would kill me. Seth and Leah where the only two against it. They tried to stop them. That's when Jacob Alpha ordered them to force me out. They had not choose not free will they had too. I never blamed them. I had hoped someday they would break off somehow with the pack and join me. But I think that is impossible. That's how I ended up in Seattle for two years. I was doing the waitressing job to pay the bills. I had been raped 2 months prior by a guy sent by Victoria his name is Dasan Manning. I needed to pay the hospital bill. That was last week. That's my story. I could be 21 and pregnant", _Bella says tears falling

Thor hugged her looking at his friends silently telling them that the rapist and the pack would pay all but those two that helped Isabella. They would take them to Asgard where they were out of reach.

"If you are pregnant I WILL raise the child as my own. He/she can't be heir to the thrown but they would still be mine. I will publically claim the child. No child should have to pay for the sins of the father", Thor says kissing her tears away

"_Thank you so much", _Bella says

"Thank you for bring yourself into my life. My goddess. My true love", Thor says as she cries

The Warriors Three and Sif talk about revenge as Thor comforts his soul mate. They liked the girl and no one should have to go through that. When Thor had gotten Bella to sleep again after telling them everything they wrote out a list of the people to track down.

_**Victoria**_

_**Laurent**_

_**Riley**_

_**Dasan Manning**_

_**Shape-shifters (Manly Jacob Black)**_

_**Cullen's **_

_**Jessica Stanley **_

_**Lauren Mallory **_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
